Grandmaster Tamia Jameson
Grandmaster Psyker Tamia Jameson Age: 365 rejuve to 20 M: 15+7=22- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson is a competent commander who can lead both psykers and normal troops to war, though she is by no means a great general. I: 13+10=23- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson is decently skilled at political intrigue, and an expert at making people underestimate her, with many people leaving their first encounter with her thinking her a stereotypical ditzy woman who gets by on looks rather then brains. A: 17+2=19- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson is a skilled administrator who ensures that her division is the best run in the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. L: 29+10=39- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson is quite simply a genius, who quickly developed an in-depth understanding of a whole range of topics and whose theoretical understanding of the Warp is unmatched. P: 13+13=26- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson faith and will are strong enough that she has so far resisted the whispers of the Warp, though they continue to plague her. D: 16+19=35- Despite being one of the most powerful psykers on Avernus Grandmaster Tamia Jameson has very well developed social skills, with the flaws that her powers give her seemingly like charming eccentricities rather then anything sinister. C: 21+19=40- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson's genius extends to the arts of war, where she is able to combine a wide range of attacks with her Lateran grace to devastating effect. Psychic Power: 26+6=32 (300*36=10,800)- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson is in the middle of the Beta Psyker spectrum in raw power, though even this is more then enough for her to be counted among the most powerful psykers of Avernus Control: 17+26=43- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson has a well develop control of her power and can easily manage the incredibly complex workings that the higher stages of Songweaving consist of. (114/9+4=17) Beta-Level Psyker (26 Power, -14 Control, -6D, *36 POwer Multiplier) – As a Beta-level Psyker, Tamia Jameson is very powerful psyker. She can draw on powers from the warp capable of matching the firepower of a Titan or hiding an army on the move. A '''Fine Touch' (+5 Control, better at more subtle powers)- T''amia Jameson as always had a natural talent for the more subtle uses of her powers, a trait that has served her well. Musical Prodigy (+6D, +20 to songweaving rolls, major boost to all music)- Tamia Jameson has proven to be a musical prodigy from a very young age. While her training as a psyker has prevented her from developing this talent as much as she could have she still has enough raw skill and talent to be counted among the best musicians on Avernus. Very Beautiful'' (+3D, more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Tamia Jameson is a very beautiful woman, with flowing blonde hair and a classic hourglass figure. ''Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Grandmaster Jameson have proven herself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. In Xavier's Shadow''' (+1I, +1C, +1 Power, +2 Control, +5 to rolls against Chaos Cults)- ''Tamia Jameson, as a more junior psyker of the same power-level and specializations, has been the student of then Priamris Xavier from the start. While for many years she chaffed a bit at all of her achievements being overshadowed his tutelage and training was still a great boon to her. Marrying him did not help. '' '''Skilled Pyromancer (+2 Power, -1 Control, +20 to all Pyromancy rolls, can use more powerful Pyromancy)- Tamia Jameson has a natural talent with fire and can use her flames with a level of precision that few can match Grandmaster of Telepathy (+3I, +2D, -3 Power, +8 Control, +80 to all Telepathy rolls, can use more powerful Telepathic effects)– Tamia Jameson's mastery of telepathy is unmatched in the Imperial Trust, being able to both bend the will of entire armies in battle and slip past all but the strongest of mental defences. Master Primaris Psyker (+3M, +2D, +3P, +4C, +3 Power, +8 Control)- Tamia Jameson is a Master Primaris Psyker, one of the greatest living human psykers and a master of one of the psychic disciplines. Hero of Salem (+1M, +1D, +2P, +1C,+1 Power, +4 Control) +20 to all rolls against daemons, cause fear in daemons)- During the First Daemonic Incursion then Primaris Jameson pushed herself past her limits fighting the daemonic forces. She was one of the main reasons that Salem held as well as it did, turning the tide of the battle at several key points. Due to her actions she is often alled the Desert Witch or the Hero of Salem by those who fought beside her. Creator of Songweaving (+4L, +2D, +6 Control, +50 to attempts to use Songweaving)- Grandmaster Jameson is in the beginning stages of creating a new way of using psychic powers, called songweaving. While still in tyhe developmental stages this is a major achievement that demonstrates her control over her powers and understanding of the Warp. Master of Siren Song (+1D, +1 Control, +50 to rolls using Siren Song)- Grandmaster Jameson is without a doubt the most skilled human user of Siren, being able to use it in ways that only Siren Queens were thought to be possible of. Tireless (+1L, +1P, +2C, +1 Control)- Grandmaster Jameson has shown herself able to work effectively on barely any sleep for long periods of time. This talent showcases her great willpower and is useful in many circumstances. Stage Presence (+2D, +30 to rolls to effect morale with Psychic Powers)- Grandmaster Jameson is very skilled at manipulating the morale of armies in the field, or countering other psykers attempts to do the same. Expert Psychic Researcher (+3 Control, +5L, +15 to all psychic research rolls)- Grandmaster Tamia Jameson has proven to be highly skilled at the near impossible task of researching the warp itself, having a well developed talent for understanding the strange set of rules that it works by. If you can call them anything as immutable as rules. Warrior of the Emperor (+2M, +2P, +2C) – Grandmaster Jameson is certain that the Emperor has chosen the Avernites to carry the light in these dark times and that she is obliged to defend the Imperial Trust to her last breath to carry out this charge. As such she has put a great deal of effort into preparing herself for war. Leader (+1M, +2A)- In her time as the leader of the Central Department Tamia Jameson has developed her leadership skills by a good amount. Master of Psychology (+5I, +3D, +25 to single-target Telepathy rolls)- Grandmaster Jameson has discovered much about the human mind and it's functions both conscious and unconscious. She has found this knowledge useful in both interacting with people and in target telepathy Skilled Channeller''' (+2 Power) – ''By constantly pushing her powers to the very limit Grandmaster Tamia Jameson has learnt how to channel more power from the Warp safely. '''''Leashed Power (+3D, +3 Control, +30 to rolls to hide her power)- Unlike most Psyker of her power Tamia is able to totally contain her powers, preventing others from sensing them. As well as being useful in stealth and a mark of her control this helps in her interactions with normal humans, who are often spooked by the presence of a powerful Psyker. Survivor of the Crimson Skies''' (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- ''Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Tamia Jameson has had her faith and combat skills tested. '''''Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Tamia Jameson has had her faith and combat skills tested. Tamia Jameson was born thirty-five years after the founding of Avernus in the city of Salem, the same city that she made her name in decades later. As a child she was quickly found to be a musical prodigy, able to play several instruments and sing difficult songs by the age of six. She was six when her life changed due to a visiting Witch Sniffer detecting a massive amount of psychic power within her at one of her recitals. She was quickly tested and found to be a Beta-level Psyker, one of the most powerful psykers born on Avernus. For the next to decades Tamia Jameson lived in the Unseen University where she struggled to master her powers, despite developing one of the deepest understandings of the Warp on the planet. As her trials approached Tamia feared that she would fail to get enough control to pass, or even survive. This changed when she met the man whose existence had always dominated her mind. Priamris Psyker Gerald Xavier, the most powerful Avernite Psyker and one that she had always been compared to due to the fact that they were the only two Beta-level Pyromancer/Daemonologists that Avernus had ever produced. It was thanks to his tutelage that she passed the trails by a massive success and became one of the greatest psykers of Avernus. For the next two decades Priamris Tamia Jameson continued her life as one of the most powerful psykers of Avernus, though always overshadowed by Priamris Xavier. This cahnged during the First Daemonic Incursion, where she not only pushed herself well past her limits but she managed to develop a new style of psychic powers, songweaving which suited her. Using songweaving and her mastery of the Siren Song Priamris Jameson was able to be a major asset against both daemons and cults, becoming known as the Desert Witch and the Hero of Salem. In the aftermath of the Incursion Priamris Jameson was put back under the mentor ship of Priamris Xavier, who as well as helping prepare her for promotion taught her much about dealing with cults. At the age of fifty-eight Priamris Tamia Jameson was promoted to Heroic Psyker, and counted among the great psykers of the Imperial Trust. Meeting Tamia Jameson is interesting, in many ways she seems to be a slightly ditzy, very feminine, woman with her head in the clouds but at others she shows the ruthless practicality that she developed in The First Daemonic Incusion and the genius that has earnt her her reputation as the Unseen Universit'es brightest mind. Appearance wise she is a short, beautiful blond woman with clear green eyes and one of the most amazing voices that you have ever heard. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Avernite Characters